Day of the Dumpster 20th Anniversary Haiku Special
by Pop Culture Poet
Summary: Today marks the 20th anniversary of the very first airing of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to celebrate I've joined forces with my good friend Moomin Cymreig (follow her on Twitter @MoominCymreig she's cool) to create a series of new haikus.


Day of the Dumpster:

20th Anniversary Haiku Challenge

Today marks the twentiefth anniversary of the very first airing of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. To celebrate I've joined forces with my good friend Moomin Cymreig to write a brand new set of haiku. Here's to another 20 years of Power Rangers!

Haiku the first:

Two men on the moon

Find a giant space dumpster

They release Rita!

Haiku the second:

Rita's morning breath

The greatest threat to Earth now

Press her a breath mint!

Haiku the third:

This is Angel Grove

The home of Ernie's Juice Bar

Keep those shakes coming!

Haiku the fourth:

Time for karate

Time to learn to conquer foes

Defeat enemies

Haiku the fifth:

Dancer wants to fight

Leave it to the girls though Zack

Bulk and Skull go down

Haiku the sixth:

Start at beginning

This is how we all learn stuff

Follow learning road

Haiku the seventh:

Bulk wants to fight you

Karate is for defense

Never for attack!

Haiku the eighth:

It's a state of mind

What is inside matters most

Billy must learn this

Haiku the ninth:

Earth quake rocks the town

This is the work of Rita!

We need some heroes!

Haiku the tenth:

One last hope for us

Summon teens with attitude

Become the Rangers!

Haiku the eleventh:

Just who are these guys?

Giant head and the robot

What is going on?

Haiku the twelfth:

Witch on flying bike

A deadly threat to the Earth

Defend us from her

Haiku the thirteenth:

Summon new powers

Power of the dinosaurs

Command Dino Zords!

Haiku the fourteenth:

Use your zords wisely

Observe the viewing globe now

Behold Megazord!

Haiku the fifteenth:

The teens don't believe

Don't believe in the Power

Minds will soon be changed

Haiku the sixteenth:

Finster cooks his poo

Oh it's clay apparently

Looked like turds to me

Haiku the seventeenth:

Fight putty patrol

A tough battle for the teens

Use your dance moves!

Haiku the eighteenth:

It's Morphin' Time yo!

Behold colourful spandex

Take down the putties!

Haiku the nineteenth:

All colours unite

Wait black guy is black ranger?

Well that isn't right

Haiku the twentiefth:

Face giant Goldar

Summon your zords now Rangers

Clash of the titans!

Haiku the twenty first:

Goldar is chicken

He makes a hastey exit

Rita has headache!

Haiku the twenty second:

The journey begins

Mighty Morphers United

Let battle commence!

The following haiku were written by Moomin Cymreig

I.

The first episode

There's a giant space dumpster

And monsters are free!

II.

Angel Grove, where's that?

Some athletic kids hanging

And then there's Billy

III.

Bulk and Skull appear

Time for some comic relief

The girls floor them both

IV.

Villainy in space

Rita barks out her orders

What will happen next?

V.

Karate classes

Billy and now Bulk and Skull

Bulk is shamed again

VI.

In the juice bar now

Patronising poor Billy

Ernie's first outing

VII.

Danger Guys! Earthquake!

Robot and head in a jar

Kidnapping the teens

VIII.

It's not the mall Kim

Alpha 5 is clearly cool

Look in the globe dudes

IX.

Rita Repulsa

Power morphers appear next

Power Rangers kids

X.

Dinozords for all

Yellow for the Asian girl

Black for the Black kid

XI.

It's too weird for Zack

Let the Power Protect you

But Jason lingered

XII.

Rita's not impressed

The putties are on their way

Get those teenagers!

XIII.

Jason wants to help

Did Zack just touch Jason's bum?

Putties mean trouble!

XIV.

Zack does a break dance

But they're soon on their arses

What should they do now?

XV.

Power morphers dudes!

Yeah! Go go power rangers

Alpha's loving it

XVI.

Kick some putty arse

They've really pissed off Rita

Make my Goldar grow

XVII.

The good guys are here

They're not going to back down

Dinozords active!

XVIII.

Megazord Power!

A moment in history

Let battle commence

XIX.

Go power rangers

Megazord Versus Goldar

Who will win the fight?

XX.

Goldar down not out

He's sure a tough nut to crack

What's a power sword?

XXI.

Goldar runs away

Rita's going ballistic

She's got a headache

XXII.

Zordon has some rules

Must keep their powers secret

Will they all agree?

XXIII.

Kim and her humour

Affirmative they all agree

Super heroes now


End file.
